Tommy Riddle
by daisyq444222
Summary: Tommy is a good boy who wants to help everyone and give them all a puppy, but the evil Dumbledore and Harry Potter try to stop him. Please R&R!


**Tommy Riddle**

As Tom "Tommy" Riddle raised his wand to say the killing curse, he wondered why no one liked him. All Tommy wanted to do was create a perfect society in which happy witches and wizards could live in harmony.

The first place Tommy could ever remember being at was the orphanage. He was told that his mommy and daddy had gone away on a trip and weren't coming back for a very long time. That made Tommy sad. He really wanted to find his mommy and daddy and give them a big hug and tell them to pretty please come home because he missed them so much even though he couldn't remember them.

Tommy spent his first ten years in the orphanage with the nice ladies in white dresses and the other kids whose mommies and daddies had gone away for a very long time. At the orphanage, Tommy went on many fun adventures. One time, the orphanage went on a field trip and Tommy and his two bestest friends explored a cave together. Tommy figured his friends must have had so much fun because they didn't say anything for a long time afterward. Another time, Tommy wanted to be nice and teach his friend's bunny some new tricks, but the bunny got stuck in the rafters and didn't come down for a long time and when he did come down, Tommy's friend was crying tears of joy to see that his bunny could jump so high. Tommy found many treasures at the orphanage; watches, socks, a rubber mouse. Tommy kept these things in a box to give as Christmas presents to all his friends and the ladies at the orphanage. They would be so surprised to receive their gifts, as Tommy had no money of his own.

One time, a mean old man had spoiled the surprise. Dumbledore set Tommy's wardrobe on fire and made him give out all his presents before Christmas. Dumbledore also told Tommy he was special and could do magic. He offered Tommy a place at Hogwarts, a school for witches and wizards. Tommy was so excited. With magic, he could solve all the world's problems and make everyone happy. He could even give them all a brand new puppy. Tommy liked puppies. And drawing. And rainbow unicorns. And snakes. He even had a snake called Mr. Sparkliekins, but Dumbledore said Mr. Sparkliekins couldn't come and made Tommy give him up, even though Tommy loved Mr. Sparkliekins so much. Anyways, when Dumbledore offered to help Tommy with getting school supplies, Tommy refused, not wanting to be a bother.

Tommy's years at Hogwarts were the best of his life, even without Mr. Sparkliekins. He was sorted into Slytherin where all the good witches and wizards went. He made so many new friends and everyone liked him. Everyone except mean old Dumbledore. Tommy liked every subject, but he wondered which ones could help him better humanity. With potions he could cure people and with Herbology he could care for plants that could help people. In Defense against the Dark Arts he could protect people from the bad wizards. In Transfiguration, he could turn practically everything into a puppy.

In his fifth year at Hogwarts, something called the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Tommy was upset because a nice girl with glasses and pretty pigtails died. Tommy found out that a big boy named Rubeus had a scary spider that attacked people. He asked Rubeus if he could set his big scary spider free into the wild, but Rubeus yelled and pushed Tommy into a wall, so he was expelled.

Tommy also found out more about his parents. His daddy was a muggle and his mommy, Merope, was a witch. After Tommy turned sixteen he went to see his uncle who told him about his mommy. Uncle Morfin had told Tommy that his daddy was drugged, which made Tommy mad. How could anyone do anything so hurtful? Tommy went to visit his daddy after that and Uncle Morfin went crazy for some reason, so Tommy modified his uncle's memory to make him feel all better. Uncle Morfin also had a pretty ring that the gave to Tommy before Tommy left to visit his daddy. Tommy's visit to his daddy made him cry. He gave his daddy a big hug just like he always wanted to, but Tommy Riddle Senior pushed him off and scolded him for being a bad boy. He also told Tommy he never wanted to see him again. Tommy got so angry that he accidentally said some magic words and green light shot out of his wand and hit his daddy and grandparents. They looked like they were sleeping so he left in tears, but not before transfiguring granddad Riddle's cup into a puppy to keep them company when they woke up.

When Tommy graduated, he wanted to be a teacher to help young students become better people, but Headmaster Dippet told him he had to wait a few years. Not many jobs were open, so he got a job at Borgin and Burkes selling fun toys to witches and wizards. He liked seeing the happy smiles on his customer's faces.

Tommy knew a woman named Hepzibah Smith. Ms. Smith always gave Tommy cookies when he came over and he liked her very much. Once, she showed him a pretty cup that was Helga Hufflepuff's and a locket that was Salazar Slytherin's. A couple days later, Hepzibah died. She was poisoned by her bitter old houself, Hokey. Tommy felt it was his duty to protect the cup and locket, so he took them for himself so he could always remember Hepzibah.

Tommy then quit his job at Borgin and Burkes and went on a vacation to Albania to be a Healer in a village. Tommy had a revelation. He had always been interested in all types of magic, even the dark kind that scared him. Horcruxes were a dark kind of magic, but Tommy would only use them so he could live forever and always be around to help people. His soul would be split in little pieces, but his pain was a small price to pay to save others. Tommy didn't want to kill anyone, though. The thought of killing someone made his stomach churn and shivers run up his spine. Tommy decided that he would only hurt the bad people, and only if they left him with no choice. Tommy was going to be a hero.

A few years later, Tommy decided to try and become a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, but mean old Professor Dumbledore was the new Headmaster. He sneered at Tommy and that made Tommy's heart hurt. Tommy knew he looked different now, but that was no reason for Dumbledore not to give him the job. Now he couldn't teach happy young witches and wizards to defend themselves.

Tommy soon learned why Dumbledore didn't let him have the job. Dumbledore was working with the evil muggles who wanted to make all the witches and wizards go bye-bye. Tommy wished that Dumbledore and the muggles could understand that everyone needed to live in harmony, but he knew what he had to do. Tommy bought a new snake that looked like Mr. Sparkliekins and gathered all his old friends from Hogwarts who planned to work against Dumbledore. Everyone who joined got a free puppy. Together, Tommy believed, they could defeat the old man and stop his evil conspiracy against the purebloods.

Tommy and his friends fought the Order of the Phoenix. Two of Dumbledore's finest and most dedicated henchmen were James and Lily Potter. They seemed so friendly and Tommy tried to talk to them thrice, but they hit him with spells that made him hurt all over. One time, Snape overheard a prophesy about Harry Potter and Tommy and told Tommy, but he didn't hear the whole thing. Tommy wanted to hear the whole story, so Peter Pettigrew kindly told Tommy where the Potters were hiding. Apparently, they wanted to play hide-and-go-seek with Tommy.

Tommy went over to the Potters' house with a fresh batch of cookies and a cute puppy, but Lily Potter ran away and James Potter attacked him. When he was defending himself, he accidentally killed James. Tommy went to apologize to Lily, but she attacked him too and wound up dead. Tommy gave Harry a cool scar in the shape of a lightning bolt so he would be protected from Dumbledore and disappeared to Albania where he would not be disturbed for a long time.

Tommy was saved by his old friend Peter who brought Nagini along with him. Peter found a witch named Bertha Jorkins and she told Tommy where he could find someone who could help him. Unfortunately, just like Morfin, Bertha became crazy and she looked so sad that Tommy ended her pain quickly. He had Peter bury her and plant daisies around her grave. Tommy and Peter found Barty Crouch Jr. and they made a plan to get Harry Potter to a place where Tommy could apologize for accidentally killing his parents. Perhaps he could get Harry to help him defeat the evil Dumbledore, too.

Things didn't go completely as planned. Tommy had a new body and awarded Peter with a shiny hand and the promise of a puppy later, but Harry Potter was so mean to him. Dumbledore had brainwashed him and Harry stared at Tommy with an expression of extreme hatred. Before Tommy could say sorry, Harry went back to Hogwarts leaving Tommy in the graveyard, embarrassed.

The following year, Tommy learned that he could still hear the rest of the prophesy. He was curious to see how it ended and Tommy hated cliffhangers, especially ones that he had been hung up on for over fourteen years. Tommy hatched a plan to have Harry get it for him, but that plan didn't go so well, either. Prophesies were made of incredibly breakable glass and Harry accidentally dropped it. Then, Dumbledore showed up and tried to hurt Tommy. Tommy wanted to ask Dumbledore why he was hurting so many people, but Dumbledore was too busy firing spells at Tommy. Luckily, Tommy got away safely, but his shoulder was bleeding and that hurt very much.

The year after that, Tommy decided that Dumbledore was too old to live. As much as Tommy did not like (Tommy never used the "h" word) Dumbledore, he thought that the old man was in a lot of pain and Tommy didn't like when people were in pain. When Dumbledore died, Tommy was happy that he could finally begin to do his purpose in life: making the world a better place.

The following summer, Tommy had taken over the wizarding world, for the greater good, of course. Tommy made everyone go to Hogwarts so they could get the same wonderful education he had. Tommy also planned to find Harry Potter, apologize, and finally bring the boy to his senses. Tommy also had plans to give everyone a puppy as a gesture of goodwill, but "the puppy program" didn't test well with members of the Ministry, so he called it "the mudblood eradication program" instead because that's what the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, the beautiful and delightful Dolores Umbridge, had suggested. Tommy was finally completely happy with his life.

Tommy's happiness didn't last however. Tommy found out that Harry Potter was destroying his Horcruxes, the objects that would make it so he could help humanity forever. He was losing Horcruxes fast and he didn't know how many times a soul could divide, so he went to Hogwarts to retrieve one of his last Horcruxes, the diadem. Unfortunately, Harry Potter destroyed the diadem so Tommy invited Potter into the forest to have a conversation about not destroying other people's possessions. When Harry Potter got to the forest, He looked like he wanted to die. Tommy was a merciful man, so he spared Potter the pain of living. He went back up to Hogwarts to sadly tell everyone that Harry Potter was dead and he would be making a batch of cookies in the kitchen soon because people had to be tired after all that fighting.

Everything went all wrong from there. Neville Longbottom killed Nagini, his bestest friend ever and last Horcrux. Bella Black was also killed by an angry redheaded woman. Worst of all, Harry Potter was alive and pointing a wand right at Tommy. He was saying all sorts of mean things about Tommy, like how Dumbledore was a better person. That made Tommy sad because Dumbledore was one of the evilest people he had ever known. Then, Harry told him that Snape had betrayed him, but that made no sense because Snape had always been loyal to him. After telling Tommy that the wand he was holding wasn't truly his, Harry lifted his wand and Tommy was afraid that he would have to hurt Harry like he hurt James and Lily.

As the killing curse rebounded, hitting Tommy, all Tommy could think about was that the wizarding world would be at peace and no one else would be getting a free puppy.


End file.
